Currently, replacement of a malfunctioning heart valve is accomplished by a major open-heart surgical procedure requiring general anesthesia, full cardio-pulmonary bypass with complete cessation of cardio-pulmonary activity, and a long period of hospitalization and recuperation. In most cases, the native valve is resected (cut-out) and the replacement valve then installed.
As an alternative to open heart surgery, those skilled in the art have attempted to devise systems for endovascular heart valve replacement to overcome the disadvantages associated with open-heart surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,685, for example, discloses a procedure device capsule connected to a tube and delivered to the site via a guide wire introduced in the femoral artery of a patient. The device capsule houses an expandable barrier attached to balloon segments. Once the guide wire is removed and the barrier is expanded, a tissue cutting blade assembly is advanced in the tube and rotated by a DC motor to resect the existing valve. The barrier traps any debris cut by the tissue cutting blade assembly. Tissue is then suctioned out via the tube. Next, the cutting blade assembly is removed, the barrier balloons are deflated, and the barrier is brought back into the capsule and the capsule itself is removed.
Then, a valve introducer capsule is advanced to the site. The capsule houses a replacement valve and includes a pusher disk and inflatable balloon segments. After the balloon segments are inflated, the pusher disk pushes the replacement valve into position and a mounting balloon is used to expand the replacement valve and to secure it in place. Then, the introducer capsule is removed. The '685 patent is hereby incorporated herein. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,545,214; 6,168,614; 5,840,081; 5,411,552; 5,370,685; and published Patent Application No. U.S. 2002/0058995 A1. These patents are also incorporated herein.
One problem with such a system is that the tissue cutting blade assembly is less than optimal and does not provide very precise cutting especially given the fact that the valve is made of both soft and hard tissue because it is heavily calcified or contains fibrotic tissue. Thus, the blades may buckle or bind as they alternately contact soft and hard tissue.
It is also presumed that pressure must be exerted on the blades. Control of this pressure and the control of the rotation rate, however, is not disclosed in the '685 patent. There is no margin for error in the resection procedure. If too much tissue is cut in certain areas, for example, the aorta can be permanently damaged. Moreover, the existing valve typically fails because of calcification of the valve resulting in stenosis or insufficiency. Using cutting blades for valve resection and an improper orientation or improper pressure on the cutting blades or the wrong rate of rotation can result in too little or too much tissue removal and/or imprecise cutting and/or blade buckling or binding as the blades alternately contact soft and hard (calcified) tissue.
Other relevant art includes the following, also included herein by this reference. Published Patent Application No. U.S. 2002/0095116 A1 discloses an aortic filter, an artery filter, and a check valve attached to the distal end of a canula for resecting an aortic valve from within the aorta. The mechanism for resecting the aortic valve, however, is not disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,321 also discloses a percutaneous filtration catheter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,185 discloses an inflatable prosthetic cardiovascular valve but does not disclose any specific method of resecting the existing or native valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,916 discloses a percutaneous approach with a valve displacer for displacing and holding the native valve leaflets open while a replacement valve is expanded inside the native valve. In this way, the native valve does not need to be resected. In many cases, however, such a procedure can not be carried out due to the poor condition of the native valve. And, because the native valve occupies space, the largest aperture possible by the replacement valve may not provide sufficient blood flow.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,106,515 and 6,485,485, also incorporated herein by this reference, disclose various expandable laser catheter designs.